


[Podfic of] Together Again

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [14]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of a short Klaroline oneshot written by m7storyteller.</p><p>earthgirl16 on tumblr thought it was about time that a podfic be made for the Klaroline ship. So I decided to help her out and create one. ;)</p><p> </p><p>Original story summary from m7storyteller: </p><p>Takes place during/following 3.05 The Reckoning. Maybe kind of au-ish, as things take a completely different turn.</p><p>Truth was, Caroline Forbes had never been a normal teenage girl. He knows it, time everyone else knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Together Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712159) by [m7storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller). 



Please read the original fic, written by m7storyteller here: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/712159.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/712159) If you would like to read along as you listen you may, or you can comment on her fic after listening if you like the story. I'm the creator of the podfic, she's the creator of the story itself.

I use some snippets of this piano cover of the song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence throughout the podfic: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUpaJqyfVjk>. ;) I thought it fit the story, idk.

Direct **Download** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's podfics hosting of Together Again - Klaus & Caroline The Vampire Diaries podfic.mp3](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven%27s%20podfics/Together%20Again%20-%20Klaus%20and%20Caroline%20The%20Vampire%20Diaries%20podfic.mp3)

Or just **stream it** at that link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking.

Another streaming option is right here:

Note that the podfic is 9 minutes and 35 seconds long. (9:35)

If you need an alternate download or alternate streaming link, let me know and I'd be happy to upload the podfic elsewhere. If you have any questions for us, let us know! All that being said... enjoy!

* * *

For the first time ever I decided to try creating my own cover art for a fic! It's nothing special, but hey, at least the podfic has art this time.

Other links to keep in mind for tracking likes/reblogs/hits (feedback): [here on tumblr](http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/post/114690175307/details-here) and [ also here on tumblr](http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/post/114689887432/podfic-of-together-again) and also on [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/together-again).


End file.
